Scar
by Jade of Purple
Summary: John is still feeling the effects of getting tortured by Kolya. I didn‘t know what to write for the summary, but you should read it anyway way: Set after the first time John is captured by Kolya. Teyla/John


**Scar**

**Time: **After the first time John is captured by Kolya

**Side Note: **Teyla and John have a recent pre-existing relationship in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I got a secret… shh, don't tell anyone … I don't own these characters. No really it's true. I just like to imagine that I do. Lol.

It had been just two days since John's return from his imprisonment by the hands of Kolya. Two days of forced conversations, and fake assurances that everything was alright. Even though he claimed that he was fine Elizabeth had insisted that he take a few days off to recoup from what happened. He disagreed with her decision and tried to change her mind, but she won at the end.

John had spent most of the day alone on one of the eastern piers. He wasn't ready to be around the others, not just yet. It was late in the evening by the time John decided to head back to his quarters. Gone was his usual attire and in its place a black button up shirt and a pair of khakis. He opened the door and found Teyla standing in the middle of his room, he slowly stepped inside. He wasn't surprised to find her here. He had been avoiding her for the last couple of days, because he knew that she would be able to see right through him. He knew that she would want the truth from him, but that was something he wasn't ready to share with anyone, not even her.

For a moment they just stared at each other. He wanted to reach out and touch her, just to make sure that all of this was real; that he really had escaped from Kolya; that this wasn't just another dream, like the others. However he stopped himself from acting on the urge. He didn't want to feel anything, not when the slightest touch reminded him of what happened.

John was the first to speak.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He tried to act as if he didn't already know.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." She smiled, but her smile was cautious and filled with concern.

John's body immediately stiffened. "I'm fine."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but didn't know what to say.

"John, I can not even pretend to know what it felt like to go through --"

Vivid nightmare filled memories suddenly invaded his mind. "I said, I'm fine," his voice was stern and his face emotionless, as he tried to push the memories away. However no matter what he did he couldn't escape the phantom pain that came from the crimson scar on his chest. He could still feel pain searing through him as if he were being fed upon. He had to get her out of here; he could not let her see him like this. His voice was slightly softer as he spoke. "Look I'm kind of tired." He looked away from her as he continued. "So if you don't mind." He stepped to the side to give her a clear path to the door.

Teyla didn't move at first, as if deciding what to do. After a few seconds she began walking towards the door but then suddenly stopped and moved to stand in front of him. Teyla stared into his eyes and saw a flicker of pain within them hidden behind the mask he had put on. She knew he was hurting inside; knew that as a soldier he would try to hide the anguish he was feeling; knew that he would keep lying to himself and pretending that everything was okay. If she had been a lesser woman she might have simply accepted all of this and walked away, but she was not.

Teyla lifted her hands and touched the collar of his shirt. John instantly grabbed her hands to still their movements. She could see the question in his eyes, and could sense the alarm and slight panic he felt. She relaxed her hands in his strong grip and didn't try to pull away.

"Trust me." She whispered.

John stared at her, unsure if he understood what she was doing. He hesitated for a moment before releasing her hands. He felt his pulse quicken as he watched her touch the material of his shirt.

Teyla's eyes drifted from John's eyes to his chest. Her hands slowly unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and uncovered a dark red mark on his chest. She felt him flinch beneath her fingers as she lightly traced the scar. She felt his body tense even more as she took a step closer to him. Their bodies were barely an inch apart. She slowly leaned down and softly placed a kiss on top of the crimson mark.

John's breath caught in his throat, as the beating of his heart filled his ears. He slowly closed his eyes, and for a moment the scar on his chest had stopped feeling as if it were burning a whole in his heart. For a moment the memories of what he went through vanished from his mind. He didn't open his eyes until he felt her hand touch his face.

Teyla stared up at him and could see unshed tears in his eyes. "You are not alone." She whispered.

John slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his. Teyla rested her head on his shoulder as her arms circled around him. John held onto her tightly as if to reassure himself that she was real and not a dream.

**THE END**

**If you liked it leave a Review!**


End file.
